Hospital Love
by Baserdc
Summary: Taken to the hospital after her fight with Lu Gonghu, Erika searches for Leo (Not really).


**Another fanfic to the Mahouka series, what's up?**

 **After my George and Masaki fanfic, I decided to put up more rare ships.**

 **To be honest with all of you Mahouka shippers, the only ship related to Tatsuya is him and Mayumi because of the Miyuki incest crap (Apologies for offense).**

 **Anyway, the fanfic is taken place after the Yokohama Disturbance.**

 **Rated T for Teen and as always, enjoy the fanfic.**

 **Fun fact – I found out I was spelling Yokohama wrong, placing an O between the H and M instead of an A.**

 **Oh, and just to let you know, I uploaded a fanfic of the same title, but by accident, I put up my 'My One and Only Commander' fanfic because this is the second time I'm putting up a story. I apologize 100%.**

 **But like I said, enjoy reading the fanfic and criticism is open.**

Beep….beep…beep…..

"How is she, doctor?"

"She's doing okay, I checked her and she'll be back on her feet between 12 midnight to 9 in the morning."

"And her back?"

"The upper and lower back are fine as well, but be noted that she cannot fight for a month or her condition gets worse. That is all."

"Thanks doctor, can you leave us alone for now?"

"Sure thing."

2 voices and the sliding of a door were heard ringing the ears of Erika Chiba, the youngest daughter and sibling of the Chiba family. During her fight against Lu Gonghu with the assistance of Mayumi, Mari, to she refers as "This or that woman", and Leo, she, along with Leo were slightly injured and knocked out and was taken to a nearby hospital by helicopter, where she met up with her oldest brother, Toshikazu, or whom she refers to as 'Big Bro Kazu' along with her older sister.

"How long until Erika wakes up?"

"I don't know, but she's been knocked out for 3 hours and it's already 8:30 in the evening."

"I hope she wakes up."

"Me too, little sister….me too…."

With her sister and brother in the room, she can't just wake up and ask them if she can leave the room, she knows it's a bad idea. All she can think of is sleep for a few hours before waking up and dash off to check on her friends or to look at the view of Yokohama.

And that's what she did, she let her eyes stay closed and went to sleep.

 **2 hours later…..**

It's used her might to have her fingers, but had no luck. She tried to move her legs as well and got the same results, and finally, she decided to open her dazzling red eyes, she looked around and noticed she was still in her school white overcoat uniform, but with the green polo removed. She moved her head around, in front of her were her older siblings, sleeping gently with his head lying on the bed with a TV behind them, to her right side were some CPR and medical related stuff of the hospital with a window showing the great, night sky and her tactical baton which she uses for combat, and to her left is the closed door, some closets, and an empty chair.

"Where's Leo?" She thought to herself in concern. With her brother asleep like an angel, she started to move, making soft groaning sounds as she tried to sit, moving slowly to keep her brother asleep.

"Okay, time to move and find that freak," Erika began to move, getting out of her bed as slowly and quietly as she could, making silent tip toes like she's on a stealth mission. Slowly approaching the door, she turned to her left and saw another door, probably taking her to the toilets. "I need to check myself before I go."

Without hesitation, but may be risky, Erika slowly opened the door, making a creaking sound before stepping inside and closing it. Good thing is that nobody was in the bathroom, she could take a piss at the toilets, but the loud splashing is not a good idea. She turned her head to the mirror, revealing her entire beauty, attractive red hair with a ponytail, a pair of red eyes, slender arms, and a not so big chested pair of breasts. Smiling to herself, she quickly, but quietly opened and closed the door before sliding the door open, taking her to the hallways. She turned her head left and right to see if the coast was clear and to her luck, it was.

"Time to make a dash for it," She said in joy. She looked at her siblings one more time, who were still asleep with drooling coming out of her brother's mouth, staining the bed sheets, and giving her a smile. "In your dreams on that woman of yours, Big Bro Kazu."

She turned her head around and stepped outside, sliding the door closed before making a dash to her right. She reached the staircase and sprinted down like she's being chased, making panting noises of exhaustion. However, she felt a soft thud, making her stop dead in her tracks.

"Hey, watch where you—" Erika stopped when she looked at the person she bumped into. A man with short brown hair and teal eyes and a few delicate features in a green jacket, red shirt, and a pair of black pants and a lady with short black hair and brown gold eyes wearing First High uniform as same as Erika's. Surprised, she opened her jaw wide. "Big Bro Sugu!? What are you doing here!?"

"I heard that you got injured while fighting, so I decided to visit you," Her brother replied with a smile. "Aren't you supposed to be in your room?"

"The doctors let me walk around for a while, that's why I'm not in my room," She lied.

"That makes sense….is Toshikazu in your room?"

"Yes, he's in the room, but he's asleep. Wake him up or hangout with me if you like," She responded with a smile and was given a hair rub from her older brother.

"It's good to see you okay, Erika," The older brother smiled before turning his head to the lady. "Let's go, Mari."

"I want to talk to your sister first, so you can go ahead," The lady, known as Mari Watanabe, replied. Sugu nodded and made several soft steps to the next floor to find his brother. As soon as the coast is clear, Mari turned her head to Erika, who looked at the ground with anger and a clenched fist. "What's with that face, Erika? Still angry at me?"

"Huh?" Erika looked up and is greeted with a smile from Mari. She looked at her for a few seconds and the tension on her fist started to be gone. She wanted to slap her rival's face, but suddenly, she made a soft thud and wrapped her arms around Mari's neck and buried her head on her chest. "I'm sorry…."

She was surprised, Mari was expecting Erika to get pissed off at her since they do not get along very well due to the fact that she was dating her older brother, Sugu, but instead of a fight or a punch to the face, she was greeted with a hug from her rival now known as friend. She wanted to let go, but instead, hugged as well.

"It's alright, Erika," Mari replied with happiness. She didn't know how long have they been hugging, but all she could estimate is that the both of them have been hugging each other for 3 minutes. She turned her head to her right, looking at a gorgeous, beautiful view of the city…in ruins, covered with debris, blood, fire, broken glass, dust, smoke, and ashes. "Sad to see Yokohama in ruins today…."

Indeed it is sad to see Yokohama in smoking ruins today. Hundreds dead, thousands injured, she had to fight Lu Gonghu along with her friends and she had to visit her injured soon to be sister-in-law and friend while the nation of Japan has to struggle this suffering tragedy. But the one thing that Mari is happy about is that she, the students that attended the Thesis Competition, and her boyfriend are still alive, healthy, uninjured, and well.

Starting to feel uncomfortable with the hugging as they have been hugging for 5 minutes already, Mari and Erika let go of themselves and smiled at each other.

"You're a great girlfriend to my brother. I hope you treat him the way he treats you," Erika said and started walking, but was stopped when she felt a tap from her shoulder. She turned around was met up with a smirking Mari.

"Which reminds me of something…" She replied and wrapped her arm around Erika's neck. "Do you have a crush on Leo? I heard rumours that the both of you have a crush on each other."

Thank god that they both just buried the hatchet, otherwise Erika would've pimp slap Mari's face. But with their hatchet buried, Erika can't do anything, but blush furiously. She wanted to hit her friend in the head with her baton, but shortly realized that it's in her room. She can also slap, but because they're in a public area and she just reconciled with her 'rival', it would be best for her not to.

"W-What are you talking about!? I don't have a crush on Leo!" She stuttered, extending Mari's smirk.

"Oh? Trying to cover it up, I see," Mari wouldn't stop, she added more oil (Not American) to one of her freshmen (or should I say women). However, after seeing Erika's face bob down to the ground with a blush and heard a sigh escape from her mouth, Mari decided to stop. "Sorry about that."

"I-It's fine….." Erika moved her head up and sighed again. "About Leo…."

"What about him?" She wanted to know what her friend meant. She rubbed her hair in confusion. "Something is really fishy about her."

Indeed it is, Mari (Again), indeed something fishy is going on with Erika. The ponytail girl looked down in anger a while ago, but she wasn't angry at Mari. Whatever is going on with Erika, Mari's main priority for now is investigating what is going on with her and only has the rest of the night to finish it.

"It's just…" Erika mumbled softly like a very shy child. Unable to hear she said, Mari moved closer.

"Say that again?" She said.

"…..see him…."

"Can you say that one more time?"

"It's just I need to see him!" Those 7 words that escaped from her mouth made her cover herself from embarrassment, blushing wildly as she feels burning on her cheeks.

Mari was surprised. She thought that Erika was going to slap Leo in the face, but from her personality right now, something is really up. Erika was being serious, no laughing or whatsoever, so to end this awkward conversation between the both of them, Mari tapped the head of the red haired girl.

"If you're looking for him, he was at the same floor you were resting," She said with a smile.

"Really!? Where?" Erika looked at the stairs to the top and made a step.

"Room 420, just 12 rooms away from yours."

"Thanks, I'll see you later," The red haired turned her head to the stairs and started walking as fast as she could, but stopped when she felt a pat on her back.

"Have fun with Leo, Erika," Mari teased. Ignoring, Erika focused on heading upstairs, leaving the third year student all alone. "Go get him, girl."

"Leo!" A shout echoed the fourth floor hallway as Erika sprinted around the hallway. She looked at the doors one by one, walking past her room, Room 408. Panting escaped from her mouth, signalling her exhaustion, but she can't stop, she has already walked past Room 413. "That idiot…..I need to see if he's okay…."

Walking past Room 415, she fell down and felt a thud on her front body. She slowly stood up and walked instead as she's already close. After walking past Room 419 seconds later, she has finally arrived to her destination, Room 420.

 _"This is it…."_ Erika inhaled and exhaled deeply before sliding the door open. The entire room is the same room as hers since most hospitals have the same room design, which is not surprising. She looked at the hospital bed and there was a shirtless teenage boy with chestnut hair and has the body of an athlete, asleep and making soft snores and beside him was a woman with one of her hands at the boy's hands. _"Who is she?"_

As she approached slowly, the woman turned around and stared at her. They stare at each other's eyes for a few seconds until the woman made an awkward cough and spoke up.

"Are you his classmate?" She asked, looking down at Erika's First High uniform.

"Y-Yes, I'm Chiba Erika, Class 1-E, Course 2," Erika nodded and stared at Leo. She looked at the CPR and it was beeping normally , much to her relief. "And who are you?"

"I'm Kaya Saijou, Leo's older sister. I came by to see if he was alright because of the incident that happened here," The woman responded and stood up and approached Erika. "You need to talk to him, don't you?"

"Yes, but I want to talk to him alone….." Kaya giggled and approached the door. "Where are you going?"

"Visiting shifts should be over, but everybody around the country has been visiting their friends and families here non-stop since the Great Asian Alliance retreated, so the shifts are 24/7 until the city is back to normal," She slid the door open. "If Leo wakes up and is looking for me, tell him I'm in the canteen."

The door slide closed, leaving Erika and the sleeping Leo alone in the room.

Erika turned her head to Leo, just sleeping with the same medical stuff that was around her like he's on a coma. She sat down at the chair Kaya sat down not so long ago and held her hand to his left in hopes that he'll wake up before the midnight.

 _"Please stay with me…."_ She said in her mind. She removed her hand from his and buried her face on his exposed chest, hearing his beating heart. Erika moved her head to stare at Leo's closed eyes and mouth, which is covered with some kind of inhaler to keep him alive and awake. She moved herself closer to his….and closer….and closer…and closer…..until she heard grunting and felt moving from his chest. _"Oh no!"_

"Ugh…." The grunting started to worry Erika, she quickly removed herself from Leo. However, she made one step forward by accident and tripped, making a thud on the bed. "Ow!"

Erika has probably placed the number one most awkward thing to happen to her, waking up Leo with her on top and her face close to his with her second being the towel incident. She looked up at her friend….his green eyes opened, staring at the empty ceiling. Leo looked down and noticed Erika on top of him with her legs in the air, the rest of her body at the bed, her upper chest buried at his, and her face just close. Surprised, he moved his hands in panic, but touched something soft…..he squeezed the soft thing again…..he looked down and one of his hands were touching Erika's left breast….he looked up and saw a blushing Erika, looking down at her body in shock before turning her head to glare at him.

"You pervert! Get your hands off my breast, idiot!" She shouted before a slap so loud, it can be heard outside the room struck Leo in the face.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Leo finally spoke up and shouted back, rubbing his burning right cheek as Erika covered her breasts with one of her arms. "And why are you here!?"

"I came to check on you if you were alright!" Erika removed herself from the bed and sat down at her chair.

"To check if I was alright!? Why were you on top of me then!?" Rule number one, if you think a girl is blushing, don't think she's thinking about you. Rule number two, if the girl you're talking to is looking down, you ask her if she's okay. Rule number three, do not and I mean DO NOT kiss her immediately, otherwise she'll think you're a pervert. Finally, rule number four, stay cool and calm when talking to her. Apparently, these rules don't apply to Leo since he's the sensitive kind of guy. It's okay for your first try, but if it happens to you many times, you're either gonna be single for the rest of your life or you suck at digging the chicks.

Back to the story, Erika looked down as she felt burning between her cheeks. She was staring at Leo's exposed upper body..…it was muscular and very athletic, enough for her to fall in love. She wanted to slap herself to see if it was a dream, but no….no, it's not a dream, it wasn't...this is the reality she's in right now. Staring down to her friend's abs, she looked up and saw Leo glaring at her, but changed his emotion to concern.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. The both of them have been in the same position for at least two minutes and Leo is very concerned. This is very unusual for Erika to be like this as she is usually an asshole and teasing bugger towards Leo. He raised his hand to reach Erika's shoulder, but suddenly, Erika started moving, removing the inhaler from his mouth. She stared at his eyes and turned her head down to his lips. "W-What are you—"

He was cut off when he felt his lips feel a strange connection. He moved his eyes down and saw Erika's lips connected to his. Her lips tasted like strawberries and cherries at the same time. Enjoying the connection, Leo closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Erika's neck and sat up. The both of them started to use their tongues and Erika was blushing wildly. Leo licked her chops, opening his friend's mouth wide and licked the insides.

Erika moaned at the feeling. She wanted to slap his face again as they're making out in a private room, but in a private area. She was worried that someone might slide the door open and see them making out in bed. After a minute of Leo's tongue inside hers, she pushed him and kissed him once more. Leo was about to remove Erika's First High polo until….

"So my sister has a new boyfriend? Oh Erika, I'm so proud of you!" A tease was heard. Surprised, they removed themselves from the kiss and turned their heads to the door. A man with messy brown hair and in police uniform was glaring at them. Behind them was a lady in First High uniform, same as Erika's and a man with brown hair and green eyes. All 3 of them were smiling at them and once again, another awkward moment for the both of them.

When it comes to making out, always look at your surroundings, watch your backs, and always lock the doors. Once again, not only Leo, but Erika, forgot another rule as well and that's 'Always check your room even if you feel safe'.

"You filthy perverted Peeping Toms! Close the door, you idiots!" Erika sprinted towards her brothers and Mari before sliding the door closed and locking it furiously.

 **Outside Room 420**

"I guess Tatsuya is going to have a lot of fun with those two," Mari said with a smile.

"I'm going to have fun teasing you," Sugu teased and received a soft punch in the shoulder.

"I'm going to have a lot of fun teasing Erika," Toshikazu replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, but I'm having a lot of fun teasing you over that Fujibayashi lady you met at the bar," A voice was heard behind them. They turned their heads to see Toshikazu's partner, Inagaki in his usual suit. "You and your siblings sure have a boy or girl of their dreams."

"Shut up, Inagaki….." He responded nervously with a blush. "I'm fine with talking to my sisters, but not when I'm speaking to stra—"

Toshikazu was interrupted when he, along with Mari, his brother, and Inagaki heard a moan from the door beside them. All 4 of them were blushing wildly, they do not know what is going on behind those doors, but Toshikazu and Sugu feel like busting the door open as they find it weird to hear their sister making those moans. However, Toshikazu stopped freaking out and brought out a smile.

"Looks like the fun has been doubled."

 **That's about it for my Mahouka fanfic for Erika and Leo.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed reading it.**

 **Anyway, I'm going to make at least one more George and Masaki and Erika and Leo fanfic before focusing on the other rare ships like Mizuki and Mikihiko, Kanon and Kei, Mari and Sugu, and hopefully Tatsuya and Mayumi (Which depends since I'm bad at typing out their personalities).**

 **Looks like there is a special hell for me.**

 **P.S – Have you noticed the room name? Doritos and Mountain Dew if you guys got it.**

 **Darude – Sandstorm**


End file.
